Developing a strong educational component for our CCSB is a timely enterprise because GUMC has moved significantly in the direction of extending research and education in systems biology across our entire campus. We already offer multiple programs immediately relevant to the educational and training goals of this CCSB. Several of these activities occur within an interdisciplinary MS degree in Tumor Biology (directed by Dr. Hilakivi-Clarke, Project 3), a NCI-funded training grant in Tumor Biology for graduate and postdoctoral fellows (T32-CA009686), and a funded collaborative education program in cancer biology, prevention, and control with the University of the District of Columbia, a Historically Black University (U56-CA101429). We will also collaborate with other CCSBs to extend educational activities directed specifically to CCSB members and the Georgetown University/VA Tech/FCCC communities, and to those targeted across the ICBP program and the broader scientific community. The educational, training, and outreach activities in this CCSB will be developed, led, and delivered by acknowledged experts in the fields of cancer systems biology, bioinformatics, and computational modeling at Georgetown University and Virginia Tech. This highly integrated group of faculty, their backgrounds, training, ongoing research, and educational activities establish their collective ability to complete the activities we propose here.